


Drifting

by misspronounced



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The process of Drifting is a type of Mind Meld that requires the pilots to share memories, instinct and emotions.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Pacific Rim AU! Where Bucky and Sam are together, Steve falls for Sam thanks to Bucky's mind, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this complicated idea and I hope it translated well! All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy! <33

_The process of Drifting is a type of Mind Meld that requires the pilots to share memories, instinct and emotions._

Bucky flops down on his bunk after a long day of copilot trials and takes out his phone, tapping on Sam’s name to facetime him. 

It rings then connects and Sam’s smiling face pops on the screen. “Hi, babe!” Sam greets Bucky and his smile gets wider. 

“Hey, handsome. How are you?” 

“I’m good just back from a run and about to get ready for work,” Sam huffs. “How’s training?” 

“Everyday is long and something different. But I’m getting closer to finding my copilot I think. This guy named Steve. He is like the strongest guy here, quiet, polite, and crazy good at gymnastics.” 

“And he’s American?” 

“Yeah. They only let you train with people from the same country. They say it automatically increases your chance for compatibility. Kind of unfair that they wouldn’t let me train with the Romanians, I was born there. Whatever,” Bucky sighs. 

“Well hopefully this Steve guy will work out.” 

“Yeah, we have a few more fighting sessions then move on to critical thinking and problem solving. If we pass those then it’s a mock drift. That’s the real test to see if our brains don’t explode.” 

“Don’t say that. That’s a real possibility. I still can’t wrap my head around the concept of drifting, it’s so . . . abstract,” Sam says and his eyebrows furrow deeply and he frowns a little at Bucky. 

“I know, your big beautiful brain is not made for what us dumb jocks do. Thinking about how the jaegers even work makes my head hurt.” 

Sam laughs and it makes his eyes shine. Bucky wishes more than anything he wasn’t halfway around the world from his boyfriend of three years. He’d give anything to just be able to send him off to work with a kiss right now. 

“Well I gotta go develop giant robots. Goodnight, baby. Dream of me,” Sam saying it as second nature. 

“Always, love you, sweetheart. Talk soon,” Bucky murmurs before yawning. 

“Love you more,” Sam replies and ends the call. 

*

“Barnes, Rogers, Stark, Barton, Rhodes, and Romanoff, the Jaeger committee is ready for you,” Director Fury announces and retreats from the dining commons. 

The six of them walk into a big conference room that have five people dressed in suits and sitting at a long table with six files in front of them. 

“We are very pleased with all of your work. You six are the strongest candidates we have,” one woman starts. 

“We are also happy to tell you that all of you have passed all physical and mental tests. We are confident in our pairings for copilots, although some of you were difficult because it was very close between candidates.”

Director Fury walks over to the table and is handed a list with the copilots. “Alright, here are your copilots; Tony and Rhodey, Clint and Natasha, and Steve and Bucky.” 

They all take a minute to hug and give handshakes to each other, relieved that they have their assignments after a long and hard training. 

“Since there are three teams here, the committee and I decided to give you an all inclusive name. The six of you will be known as the Avengers.” 

“Oh, man. Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” Tony scoffs and the others laugh. 

“Hey, our second choice was The Justice League. I think we did pretty good,” Fury shot back. “Tony and Rhodey you are assigned to Iron Legion. Clint and Natasha you get BlackHawk, and Bucky and Steve you are assigned to Captain America.” 

“Oh my God,” Steve and Bucky both groan as Tony and Clint laugh out loud at the name of their jaeger. 

*

That night is a night of celebration as all the teams and copilots from different countries have been chosen. As expected the other countries poke fun at the newly established Avengers being the only crew with a name because the US has six pilots were the other countries all have two. 

They all laugh along and get celebratory drinks and they’re more than ready to party the night away. Bucky’s phone vibrates in his pocket with a facetime call from Sam. 

“My honey!” Bucky shouts in excitement when the call connects. 

Sam laughs and greets him, “hello to you too. Good day I take it?” 

Tony leans in against Bucky so his face is shown, “Sammy! How’re you doing, my man?”

“Can’t complain, brother! How you doing?” 

“Amazing, we got our assignments today. We’re all chosen to be pilots!” Tony high fives someone that Sam can’t see. 

“Really? That’s awesome! Buck, is it what you expected?” 

Bucky shyly smiles and nods, “yeah, it is. Steve and I are copilots.” 

“That’s great, baby,” Sam grins at Bucky. “Is he there with you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky replies and turns the camera to include Steve who’s sitting beside him. “Steve, this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is Steve.” 

“Good to meet you, Steve,” Sam says. “Bucky’s told me great things about you. I bet Bucky’ll be the troublesome one. He’s a handful.” 

Bucky squawks indignantly and Steve laughs and some tension eases from his shoulders, he’s always been on the reserved side, so meeting new people is a bit hard. “He’s a great fighter and smart. I bet we will have no problem in the jaeger,” Steve smiles. 

Sam nods and his smile diminishes as he says seriously, “Just take care of him.” 

“Will do,” Steve agrees and Bucky smiles lovingly at him.

“I wish you were here,” Bucky starts when he turns the camera back so it’s just him again. “I miss you so much.” 

“Me too, baby. I wanna kiss you so much, congratulate you properly,” Sam tells Bucky, making him blush. 

“I want that more than anything. I’ll keep you updated on how the drifting goes,” Bucky says. 

“Sounds good, I’ll let you go. Don’t get too drunk,” Sam chuckles and winks. 

“I’ll do my best, have a good day, darling.” 

“Will do, love you.”

“Love you more,” Bucky says and hangs up. When he looks up at the rest of the table, everyone “awes” super long and exaggerated. Bucky just laughs and waves them off. 

*

The first drift is always a little rough. It takes a few times to control the subconscious and be able to focus in an entirely new way. So all the pilots go into the first drift not knowing what to expect. 

Usually it’s a hodgepodge of different memories and experiences. For Steve, he shows his childhood, his health problems early on in life, and where he grew up in Brooklyn. Bucky shows less of his childhood and more of his accident and losing his arm in the military and going through years of rehab with his metal arm. Then it switches to Bucky being recruited for the Jaeger Project four years ago and how he met Sam, who’s an engineer that works on and develops updated versions of the massive fighting machines. Soon all the memories Bucky took Steve through were all of Sam. 

Steve and Bucky wake up feeling exhausted and drained even though it was only an hour they were drifting. 

On the walk back to their rooms, Steve starts, “Most of your memories are happy. I’ve heard rumors about people only being able to draw from bad memories.” 

Bucky looks at Steve and studies him for a minute, just now realizing he’s right. “Well I guess it’s all about what your subconscious really feels. When you’re awake you may be sure about how you feel about something, but the drift brings out the truth.” 

Steve nods thoughtfully at that. His memories weren’t good or bad really, just neutral. “Sam saved my life. After I got my arm, my mind started to betray me. He helped me by supporting me and standing by me. I guess my conscious and subconscious are pretty on par with each other,” Bucky admits and smiles wrly, mostly to himself. 

“From what I’ve seen, Sam is a great guy,” Steve says. 

“He really is. Anyway, I’ll see you bright and early for another round. Goodnight,” Bucky waves and disappears into his room. 

“Night,” Steve murmurs to Bucky’s closed door. That night Steve dreams of Sam and wakes up sleep heavy and content. 

*

The next week is all about getting comfortable in the drift. The pilots are given exercises and prompts when they are able to control their memories and manipulate what their subconscious is sharing. On the fifth day, Bucky and Steve are prompted to recall one of the hardest situations they’ve been through and how they handled it. 

For Steve he took Bucky through a time where he risked insubordination of his commanding officer in the military, but ultimately won the battle they fought. Bucky looked at Steve in awe when they woke up. 

Bucky chose the time when he told Sam that he was chosen as a pilot candidate. It was the most intense fight they’ve ever had. Steve did nothing but stand back and watch the recreation. 

Sam is screaming at Bucky, “How can you be so reckless! More pilots have died than survived, Buck!” 

Bucky can’t look Sam in the eye. “I didn’t actually think I would get picked, Sam. I’m a goddamn amputee. But, it’s an honor to be picked as a pilot.” 

“It’s stupid and dangerous, what it is. I know what goes into those Jaegers. They are death traps. We try to make them safe but in the end you are victim to your own mind.” 

“Are you saying my mind isn’t sound enough to be a pilot?” Bucky accuses Sam, meeting his eyes in a challenge. 

“I’m saying you’ve been through a lot. PTSD is unpredictable. Pilots have lost their minds in the drift and came out vegetables.” 

“That was before drift compatibility, Sam! I’m doing this and you can’t stop me.” 

Sam walks up to Bucky so they’re nose to nose, both their eyes are red and threatening tears. “You have no idea what could happen. If you really loved me, you won’t go,” Sam hisses and walks to the kitchen and grabs his keys. 

“Where is the supporting boyfriend who said he’d stand by me through anything, huh?” 

“I can’t support this, you’re gonna get yourself killed,” Sam replies and heads to the front door of their apartment. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky demands. 

“Out. Don’t follow me,” Sam shoots over his shoulder and slams the door. 

Bucky crumples against the wall and slides to the floor. He puts his head in his hands and breathes heavily. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” he sobs and throws his phone against the opposite wall, cracking the screen. 

The drift fades and Steve and Bucky both come back to themselves, Steve looks at Bucky who has a pinched look on his face. He feels all the emotions that Bucky feels, his heart aches to reconcile with Sam and makes things better, but wanting to pull Bucky into him and protect from the hurt. 

“Buck, are you okay?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah,” Bucky swallows and takes a deep breath. “I thought we were over that night. I thought I lost the love of my life over my own pride.” 

“But you didn’t,” Steve consoles. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers reverently and unhooks himself from the IV and gets up. “I gotta call Sam, I’ll see you later.” 

“See ya,” Steve murmurs and goes to the dining commons in hopes of finding a distraction from his racing thoughts and heart. 

Bucky calls Sam as soon as he’s alone in the hallway leading to his room. Sam answers on the third ring and yawns, “Hello?” 

“Sorry for waking you, doll,” Bucky says quietly. 

“Babe, is there something wrong?” Sam asks, Bucky can’t help but smile at how observant his boyfriend is even over the phone. 

“Director Fury gave us instructions to bring up one of the hardest situations we’ve been through. My mind brought up the night I told you I was chosen as a pilot candidate,” Bucky explains and Sam sighs. 

“That was definitely a hard night for both of us,” Sam agrees. 

“When we came out of the drift I thought to myself, am I doing the right thing?” 

“You are. I hope I don’t make you feel guilty over this still.” Bucky gets into his room and sits on his bed, putting his head in his metal hand. 

“You don’t, I promise you don’t. I just can’t help but question if this is the best decision.” 

“I’m so proud of you, baby. I couldn’t be prouder of you. When they show the pilots on TV, you guys are like celebrities, I always point to you on the screen and say ‘there he is! My handsome pilot!’” Bucky laughs at that and Sam continues. “I love you so much. You’re doing the right thing, I firmly believe that. Back then I lashed out because I was scared, but I know how strong you are.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so much,” Bucky smiles and they exchange goodbyes. 

*

TV broadcasts the pilots as they get closer and closer to battle training. It’s like the Olympics; everyone supporting their country, but this time the only opponents are the Kaiju. 

Sam watches playbacks of any news coverage on Bucky. He tries to avoid the entertainment news because they have a habit of assuming copilots are romantically involved if they’re not family members. 

One night Maria sent him a video clip that was an interview with Bucky and Steve, underneath the title read “Copilot Chemistry”. He sighs and pushes play. The interview is short and they answer the basic questions all pilots get. But the unnerving thing is that Bucky’s hand never leaves Steve’s shoulder. They lean into each other and Steve looks at Bucky fondly every time he talks. 

Sam decides he wants answers straight from the source so he calls Bucky, not caring how early it is for him. He picks up on the fourth ring, “Hello?” 

“I saw your last interview with Steve. Is there something you want to tell me?” Sam asks not giving Bucky any way to deflect or change the subject. 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asks, confused. 

“I’m talking about you and Steve. You seem to have gotten pretty close. Is there something going on between you two?” 

“Baby, no-”

“Just be honest with me. Are you developing feelings for him? It’s not uncommon you know, you two drift together.” 

“We’ve formed a bond, Sam, but it’s not like that. Yeah Steve and I have gotten close but that’s what friends and copilots do,” Bucky chides, now annoyed by his boyfriend’s interrogation. 

“Well he looks at you like you hung the moon, so maybe you should talk to him,” Sam sighs. 

“I will,” Bucky starts and takes a deep breath. “The drift won’t come between us, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Sam whispers. 

“It must be getting late over there, get some sleep. Dream of me.” 

“Will do.” Sam hangs up and has trouble falling asleep that night. 

*

Bucky knows that Steve hasn’t come on to him in any way so he holds off on accusing him of anything. He takes a step back to just observe Steve and tries to see what Sam and apparently the world sees. What he notices is a complete surprise though. 

One day a memory of Bucky’s comes up; it’s serene and Bucky remembers this day as one of the best days in his life. Him and Sam have nothing in the world to do, so they wake up late, make breakfast, and go into the city to explore. They take their time walking hand in hand and just talking and laughing; sharing stories and enjoying each other’s company. Bucky feels so content walking down the remembered street with Sam and looks back at Steve behind them. 

From what everyone has been saying, Bucky expects Steve to be looking at him with hearts in his eyes, but no. It’s Sam who has Steve’s full attention and he’s the imagined one here. Steve laughs at Sam’s jokes at the same time Bucky does and leans forward a little just as Bucky does when he kisses Sam. It’s so bizarre to Bucky because Steve only knows Sam mainly through the drift and a little bit on the phone, not in person. But maybe his love for Sam made Steve fall for him too. 

When they come out of the drift, Steve has a far away look in his eyes; nostalgic is the only way Bucky can describe it. Steve is feeling the same feelings as Bucky is, and the only other times Bucky can remember Steve showing emotions like this after a drift is when Bucky’s subconscious brings in Sam. 

Bucky suddenly wishes that Steve just had feelings for him, that would be easier. He curses himself for the way his heart pulls and skips a beat at the thought of how Steve would be with Sam. 

Later that night, when everyone retires to their rooms, Bucky goes to Steve’s room. He knocks quietly and Steve lets him in without a word. 

Bucky settles in a chair at Steve’s desk as Steve sits on the edge of his bed. 

“Steve,” Bucky starts, but doesn’t know how he wants to breach the subject. He sees Steve stare at the floor and swallow hard. “I’ve noticed something.”

“Am I that obvious?” Steve sighs in a self-deprecating way. 

“Hmm only a lot,” Bucky says lightly, which makes Steve chuckle. “I think we should talk about it.” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s not me. It’s Sam, right?” Bucky guesses. 

Steve nods his head and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I dream about him every night, since the first time we drifted. When I’m awake I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s so unfair that I don’t even know him in person and that he’s yours obviously,” Steve laughs despite himself. 

“I wish I could help, but sometimes my subconscious just brings him in when I’m stressed. He’s my calming device. And if that’s the case for me, I’m sure it’s the same for you. 

Steve nods in agreement and meets Bucky’s eyes, “I promise I won’t do anything. And I won’t let this come between us. I do believe we’re great partners and copilots. I care for you as a friend too much to do that,” he says sincerely. 

“That’s all I ask for,” Bucky replies and walks over to Steve and squeezes his shoulder. Steve stands up and pulls Bucky into a tight hug, which is returned just as tightly. 

*

Usually Sam doesn’t dream. But that was before Steve and Bucky started drifting. Now he dreams of both of them on a regular basis. At first it was mostly Bucky; him fighting a kaiju, him training, but mostly of them being together again because that’s what wants the most. He misses Bucky down to his core, it’s only been a few months of him being gone, but it feels like years. 

Something strange started to occur after Sam talked to Bucky about Steve, and asked him if there were any feelings between them. Bucky assured him that him and Steve are just close friends. Now Sam is dreaming of Steve just as much as he dreams of Bucky. At first Sam wakes up confused because he doesn’t know Steve in person. 

It’s a nightly occurrence now, Sam’s dreams consist of Steve and Bucky equally; sometimes he even dreams of being with Steve and Bucky like it was something that always was. A new problem that Sam hadn’t foreseen has taken shape; he is longing for Steve just as much as he is for Bucky. Steve feels so real and warm and solid under his hands in his dreams that he can’t shake the phantom feeling once he’s awake. 

Now that Sam’s heart is twice as heavy, he seeks some advice from Dr. Wanda Maximoff, a therapist specializing in drifting. 

“So you dream of both of them? Bucky and Steve, correct?” Wanda asks. 

“Yeah, but I’m only dating Bucky. And Steve-,” Sam clears his throat, “I don’t know in person. He is Bucky’s copilot.” 

“I see. This is very interesting, Sam. I’ve heard this was a possibility, but I’ve never actually seen it. Other close-minded psychiatrists believe it’s nothing but a rumor. What you are experiencing is called ‘ghost drifting’ or ‘dream drifting’.” 

Sam looks at her skeptically, “But I’ve never drifted with anyone.” 

“I know. It veers into the mystic realm, ‘they’ say true soul mates can drift naturally, share thoughts and dreams. It shows an unbreakable connection between you and Bucky,” Wanda explains.

“But what about Steve?” 

“That connection could be shared with Steve as well or maybe you are experiencing Bucky’s unconscious desires. You said you dream that you three are in a relationship? And it feels like it’s always been like that?” 

“Yeah,” Sam nods. 

“I think it’s worth it to give your boyfriend a call,” Wanda smiles. 

“I have better plans than just a call, I just hope it doesn’t ruin everything.” 

“Like I said, unbreakable connection.” 

Sam thanks and hugs her tight before walking out of her office. 

His big plan, which he’s been working towards since Bucky left, is getting transferred to Japan where the jaegers are dispatched and sent out to battle and where the pilots are based. As soon as there was an opening he applied for it, just waiting for the okay to go. It’ll be such a relief to Sam knowing that he’ll be there with Bucky (and Steve), fixing and improving the jaegers. Today Sam was cleared to go over to Japan and is scheduled to leave the next morning. 

On his way home from work Sam calls Bucky. 

“Hi, doll,” Bucky says and Sam can hear the easy smile in his voice. 

“Hey, my handsome pilot, how’re you?” 

“Good, good. Training is getting intense; we’re starting battle techniques so I’m exhausted. Steve kicks my ass everyday,” Bucky laughs and Sam can’t help but smile at Steve’s name. 

“Well someone’s gotta do my job when I’m not there.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes and sounds reverent. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, baby. I gotta surprise coming your way in the next day or two, so hang tight for that,” Sam tells him, trying not to give anything away. 

“Can’t wait. But you’d be the best thing to come here,” Bucky murmurs and Sam can really hear the ache in his voice. 

“Thank you. I promise you’ll like it. Love it even.” 

“I love you.” Sam wishes he were in Japan right now to hear that in person. 

“I love you more. Get some rest, try not to push yourself too hard.” 

“Yessir,” Bucky chuckles softly. “Bye, sweetheart, talk soon.”

“Yeah,” is all Sam says before the line goes dead. 

*

The plane lands and it’s raining. Sam grabs his bags and an umbrella and climbs out of the plane and across the tarmac to meet Director Fury with a handshake. 

“Glad you could make it, Wilson. We need you to whip some of our young engineers into shape.” 

“You callin’ me old, sir?” Sam smirks and Fury laughs. 

“Older. Let’s head inside. I’ll let you get acquainted with the facility and then we’ll put you to work this afternoon.”

“I’ll get acquainted with the facility just fine, Director. I think you know who I want to see first,” Sam tells him. 

Fury nods knowingly, “right this way”. 

They walk into the dining commons and Sam stops in the front to scan the crowd for Bucky. Fury sees him first and points him out, “there he is”. 

Sam drops his bags and starts striding over to where Bucky’s sitting with the other Avengers. 

“Bucky!” Sam’s voice is loud and booms through the big room, making people stop and turn towards him. Bucky looks up and his mouth drops when his eyes land on Sam. He scrambles out of his seat and runs over to meet Sam half way. 

When Bucky reaches Sam he bends down and hook his arms under Sam’s legs to lift him up. Sam automatically wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and hangs on tight as Bucky spins him around in excitement. “Baby! I can’t believe you’re here!” Bucky says as he stops spinning and sets Sam down. Bucky cups his face and looks into deep brown eyes. 

“Surprise,” Sam smiles and Bucky kisses his lips over and over again. They laugh and kiss and hug each other for another minute. “Babe, I gotta put my bags away, wanna come with?” 

“Of course, I’m not leaving you until I absolutely have to,” Bucky smiles and they walk over to get Sam’s bags, grabbing one duffle each. They walk hand in hand out of the dining commons to Bucky’s room. 

“Try not to look too love sick there, Rogers,” Nat says back at the table. Steve blinks and turns his attention back to the others on the table. 

“It’s just hard. I have so much respect for Bucky, I wouldn’t do anything to ruin what we already have,” Steve sighs, making him sound not at all convincing. 

“But. You want more,” Rhodey guesses. Steve gives him a meaningful look. 

“You want Bucky,” Tony says. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Steve starts, but stops because how does he say he wants his copilot and the guy he doesn’t know in person. 

“Do you want Sam?” Clint asks. 

“I want- both of them,” Steve confesses. The table goes silent and all of them look at Steve, waiting for an explanation. “I dream of both of them. When Bucky and I drift, Sam is almost always there, I feel like I know him, like I’m involved with both of them. It’s crazy I know, but-”.

“It’s not crazy, Steve,” Nat reassures him, squeezing his upper arm. “In our world of sharing subconscious, fighting with giant robots; it’s pretty damn normal to want a relationship. It’s not like it’s out of left field. You’ve developed something with them. Does Bucky know?” 

“He asked about my feelings towards Sam, because he noticed in the drift, and I told him. I couldn’t lie.” 

“Maybe it’s time for another talk, now that Sam is actually here. Or at least get to know the man of your affections,” Tony suggests and Steve chuckles tiredly. 

Bucky and Sam set Sam’s bags down in the corner of the room once they get in. 

Bucky pulls Sam in a tight hug. “How long are you here for?” 

“Until I’m needed more somewhere else,” Sam tells him and smiles into his neck. He’s missed Bucky’s scent, so he takes his time just breathing him in. 

“You’re here,” Bucky chuckles and sighs leaning back to meets Sam’s eyes. 

“Yeah, babe. I’m here,” Sam smiles. He reaches out and strokes Bucky’s cheek with his thumb. “Do you have to go back soon?” 

“Does Fury know you’re here?” Bucky asks instead of answering, Sam nods. “Then he’ll know why I’m late.” He pulls Sam into a slow kiss, relearning the mouth he’s missed for months. They fall into bed and take their time to relearn all of each other. Bucky is _really_ late to training that day. 

By dinnertime Sam has met all the engineers and is excited about his new project. He walks into the crowded dining commons and over to Bucky’s table. Before he sits down, Steve stands up and smiles shyly at him. Sam takes in all of Steve for the first time in person and the dreams he’s had don’t do him justice. He is simply gorgeous and Sam has to remind himself to breathe. 

“Sam,” Steve says like a relief, and to him it is – finally meeting the man he’s dreamt of for so long. 

Sam takes his proffered hand and squeezes tight. “Steve, good to meet you finally,” he smirks and almost gets lost in Steve’s patient gaze. 

“You too,” Steve says back easily, acting like he hasn’t learned every facet of his and Bucky’s relationship. “Hungry?” 

“Very,” Sam agrees and goes to find a seat next to Bucky. He brushes his hand across Bucky’s shoulder before leaning down and catching his lips in a quick kiss. “Hi, baby.” 

When Sam gets settled with his food Bucky rests his hand on Sam’s knee. “I’m so glad I don’t have to see you on a screen anymore,” he murmurs. 

“Me too,” Sam returns his smile and flicks his eyes over to Steve who’s looking at him and his smile widens. 

*

The first week Sam gets acquainted with his new job and coworkers. Every minute he’s not working he’s with Bucky, and most of the time Steve is there too. They fall into an easy report with each other, talking and laughing all the time, teasing each other, doing everything but address the massive elephant in the room. 

Sam will catch Steve staring at him or Bucky and smile fondly to himself, knowing that he get’s caught up in staring at both of them too. The only thing that keeps Sam from making a move on Steve is Bucky. He doesn’t know how Bucky feels about Steve and he doesn’t want to risk the best thing in his entire life. 

One night Bucky and Sam get settled into bed with Sam laying his head on Bucky’s chest. 

“How was your day?” Sam asks and slides a hand under Bucky’s shirt, stroking his side. 

“Long,” Bucky breathes and wraps his arm tighter around Sam. 

Sam leans up on an elbow to look Bucky in the eyes. “Spill it.”

Bucky frowns, “I don’t how to explain it.”

“Try,” Sam says and leans down to give Bucky a reassuring kiss. “I may not be all that surprised.” 

Bucky takes a deep breath, “It’s like I feel more alive in the drift. Because you’re there and I can share this connection with Steve, and-“ he stops, not knowing what else to say. 

“I get it,” Sam assures. 

“You do? How?” Bucky looks skeptical. 

“Ever since you and Steve starting drifting I’ve had dreams with him. Then they felt more and more real. Wanda said it was ghost drifting. Our connection is so strong we naturally drift,” Sam explains. 

A loving smile spreads across Bucky’s face and he puts his hand over Sam’s heart. “You said you dream of Steve too?” 

Sam swallows and hesitates before answering. He knows he shouldn’t feel ashamed of his dreams and feelings, he knows he’s not betraying Bucky, it’s just so new. “Yeah. Now Steve is there as much as you. And in everyway you are.” 

“How?” 

“Like this,” Sam whispers and gestures between himself and Bucky. 

“And this?” Bucky asks and pulls Sam down for a deep kiss. Sam’s hand threads through Bucky’s hair and he sighs into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Sam says against Bucky’s mouth before diving his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. 

They kiss for a while, long and languid, hands never traveling further than a few inches. Bucky pulls away for air. “Is it just him sometimes?” 

“No. It’s always us three together, and we’re happy,” Sam tells him. Bucky smiles back and gets a longing look in his eyes. 

“Do you love him?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Do you still love me?” Bucky searches his eyes. 

“Forever, baby. My love for you had only gotten deeper. If anything, my heart just got bigger.” Sam caresses Bucky’s face, feeling his heart swell. 

“Good. I think it’s time we talk to Steve.”

“How do you feel about all this?” 

“They say that drifting comes with love. If you’re drift compatible with someone, you love or will love them. I think the theory is true,” Bucky explains. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” 

Sam kisses Bucky in his excitement and Bucky laughs into the kiss. “You think Steve will be on board with this?” Sam asks. 

“Have you ever seen that man not look like a love sick puppy when he’s around either of us?” Bucky asks back. Sam laughs and shakes his head. “Exactly, now let’s go get our boy.” 

They climb out of bed and walk across the hall to Steve’s room and Bucky knocks softly on the door. When Steve opens the door he looks tired in more ways than one. But he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the sight of Bucky and Sam. 

Sam lets Bucky take the lead, nodding for him to go ahead. “Steve, uh. If it’s not too forward of us, we’d like for you to spent the night with us.” 

Steve’s mouth opens slightly but no words came out, he just looks at Sam, who nods in agreement and holds out a hand for him to take. Steve slides his hand into Sam’s and holds on tight and is pulled across the hallway back to Bucky’s room. 

Once the door was closed Steve takes a deep breath and looks long and hard at both Bucky and Sam. 

“So both of you-“ Steve trails off, hoping they get what he’s trying to say. 

“Yeah,” Bucky and Sam say at the same time. 

“Steve, I’ve had dreams about you being with Bucky and I since you started drifting, now I want it in real life too,” Sam declares. 

“And I’ve fallen for you in subtle way. I think it started when you started to see Sam the way I do. Then I started to see you separate from that, and I knew I was just as gone on you.” 

Steve’s heart is racing by now and has to remember that this isn’t a dream or the drift, this is real and both of the men he loves want him back. 

“I fell in love with the love that you shared with each other, at first I was jealous, but then I learned more about each of you and I fell hard and fast,” Steve confesses. “I want both of you so much it hurts sometimes, I just didn’t know how you felt and I wasn’t about to bring it up.” 

Bucky steps in Steve’s space and cups his jaw, thumbs stroking his cheeks. He searches Steve’s eyes and still sees some worry. “Steve, honey. We’re crazy about you; I’m crazy about you. I think this is just a unique situation that was difficult to bring up and not have it be big risk.” Steve nods in understanding and looks lovingly at Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips. Bucky moves closer until he’s an inch away from Steve’s mouth, “Can I kiss you?” When Steve nods minutely, Bucky closes the gap between their mouths in a chaste, but lingering kiss. 

Bucky breaks the kiss and turns his attention to Sam, “Better than I ever imagined. Come here, doll.” He steps back and let’s Sam take his spot. Sam runs his hands from Steve’s wrists up his arms slowly, stopping at to rest on the back of his neck. Being a few inches shorter than Steve, Sam has to tilt his head up to meet Steve’s blue eyes. 

“Sam,” Steve whispers, sounding so reverent. 

“I think this is long over due,” Sam tells him and Steve nods in agreement. Without another word, Steve bends down to catch Sam’s lips and sighs into the kiss. “I’ve touched you a thousand times in my dreams, but this is so much better,” he says against Steve’s lips. 

“Same here. God, I never thought I’d get to do this,” Steve sighs. 

“Babe, you can have me and Bucky, if you want. We want you so much, we’re serious about this.” 

“I do,” Steve says and looks to Bucky again whose eyes are bright and happy. 

“I think we should ease into things,” Bucky suggests, Steve and Sam both agree. 

All three squeeze into Bucky’s small bed, no room for them to have their own space, but none of them care in the least. Steve lies down on his back and wraps both arms around Sam and Bucky’s shoulders as they rest their heads on Steve’s chest. 

“Night, Buck. Night, Sam,” Steve says kissing the tops of their heads. 

“Night,” Bucky and Sam say in unison and both lean up to plant a kiss on Steve’s neck, making him laugh. 

Bucky clasps Sam’s hand in his on top on Steve’s chest and smiles at him, “Goodnight, my love.” 

“Goodnight, baby,” Sam says back and falls into a deep restful sleep. 

*

It took a while of adjusting to their new dynamic, but Steve, Bucky, and Sam couldn’t be happier with each other. It was easy for Bucky and Sam to accommodate Steve into their relationship, the three of them fit together seamlessly. 

When they told the other Avengers that they’re together, Tony handed Clint some folded bills and Clint was all smug smiles for the rest of the day. 

One tricky part in the beginning was that one of them would call another by a pet a name, drawing both of their attentions, and soon they fell into a system of designated pet names. Steve is Stevie, babe, or honey. Bucky is Buck, baby, or sweetheart. And Sam is Sammy, doll, or angel. The only exception is when it’s just two of them; any and all nicknames are permitted. 

Sam loves to send off Steve and Bucky when they go to fight the kajiu. 

Today they’re both decked out in their blue and red armor suits, helmets in their hands about to board their jaeger. Sam walks up them and they stop and turn their full attention on him.

Sam reaches up with both hands and cups both of their cheeks. “My handsome pilots. Kick some ass.” 

“Yessir,” Bucky and Steve say at the same. Sam releases them and they turn to each other.  
“You ready, hon?” Bucky asks. 

“Always. Let’s do this, doll.” They bump their fists up and down, put their helmets on, and climb into Captain America. 

Through the com Sam can here Bucky say, “I think we should rename it the Winter Soldier, that’s way more badass.” 

“I like Captain America. It’s grown on me,” Steve replies and Bucky barks out a laugh.


End file.
